


Captain Muscles

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Steve/Tony - Fandom, stony - Fandom, tony stark/steve rogers - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, random pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony walks in on Steve during a work out. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Muscles

**Author's Note:**

> So here's some random PWP, I got this idea from a fanart which I don't have the link to but it's where the title is from. The art work is basically just Tony hugging Steve and it says 'Captain Muscles' on it, if you've got the link or you drew that then lemme know and I'll add it in!!

Tony walked through the door dressed and ready to start working out, hoodie, gym shorts and all. He closed the door from the stairs quietly behind him, not wanting to wake up a probably still sleeping Steve. Even though he knew Steve was multiple floors above the indoor gym at the bottom of Stark tower he closed it softly out of habit. When he turned around he was stopped in his tracks by a very sweaty and very shirtless Steve going to town on a very worn out punching bag. With one last right hook he sent the sand filled bag flying across the matted room. Sighing he picked up another to start all over. His tremendous biceps rippling as he set the new bag on the hook above his head.

"Hey there Captain Muscles how about a water break?" Tony called across the room, eyes glued to Steve's gorgeously toned back, taking a swig from his squeezer bottle, filled, of course, with scotch not water, and setting it down on the nearby weight bench.

Steve looked up with a start, obviously unaware of his silent admirer, "Enjoying the show there?" He smirked, turning around and unwrapping the bandages from his hands, throwing them on the floor.

"It's like a living breathing wet dream standing in my very own home" Tony replied with a jokingly wistful sigh.

"Don't get too excited there." Steve teased taking a break and sitting down on the row of punching bags he had lined up ready for use once he tore through another one. Tony sauntered over to where Steve was sitting, unzipping his hoodie and throwing it across the room in a mock sexy manner. Steve laughed putting his face in his hands to hide the stupid smile smacked across his face.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" Steve asked, still grinning like an idiot.

"I'm being sexy. What you don't like it?" Tony mocked again, making a questioning gesture, "Leave it to Captain Virginity to ruin all my fun" He said sarcastically dropping his hands defeatedly.

Steve stood up, hands on hips with the most adorable sexy half smile Tony had ever seen, "Well I guess you'll just have to do something about that now huh?" Steve raised an eyebrow but despite his best efforts to cover up his nervousness a faint pink blush crept its way across his cheek bones and he looked down shyly.

"Oh yeah? You'd like that wouldn't you, Captain Muscles?" Tony replied using the same nickname as before, inching himself closer to the large half naked man in front of him.

Steve didn't reply, just waggling his eyebrows at him smiling mischievously. "Now where exactly did that shy kid from Brooklyn run off to?" Tony asked, one corner of his mouth lifting up into a playful smile.

"Who knows," Steve walked forward slowly, head down with his thumbs tucked in the waist band of his shorts, trying to work up the courage to finish the sentence, "but now that he's gone you and me can have some grown up time." Steve lifted his head up, looked straight into Tony's eyes and winked an eye at him suddenly finding his bashfulness had dissipated. Tony's jaw dropped, unable to contain himself at the image standing in front of him. Now only centimeters away, Steve reached out a finger, lifting Tony's chin up to meet his breathed heavily, closing his eyes as Steve pressed his lips down, kissing him gently and running his fingers through Tony's hair. Tony pushed up into the kiss deepening it, licking Steve's lower lip and moving his tongue into his mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck. The two fought for dominance, tongues wrestling, each aggressively pulling and clawing at the other in an attempt to feel more, touch more.

Steve grabbed him by the hips, lifting him up and slamming him against the nearest wall in a clear effort to regain control of the situation. Breathless, Tony broke away from the kiss gasping for air and looking up bewilderedly at Steve. "What you don't like it?" He teased, in the same manner Tony had used before. Tony gave no reply, wrapping his legs around Steve's hips and pressing his already hard member against the Captains' groin, trailing wet kisses up and down his bare chest. He slipped his tongue out to licking Steve from collar to earlobe, biting down just under his jaw line. Steve moaned softly feeling the blood rush to his crotch as they kissed, even more passionately this time. Grabbing a fistful of Tony's hair and grinding upward against the fabric of both of their nylon shorts, desperately needing the friction between them. Tony groaned, fumbling madly with the waist band of Steve's shorts. He grabbed onto Tony's hands, taking them from his waist band and wrapping them around his neck. Tony pulled away from the kiss with a questioning pout, "Wha-", "Not here." Steve whispered into Tony's ear, cutting him off as he carried his lover to the elevator. Pressing Tony up against the closed elevator door, he sucked on his neck as they ascended to the master bedroom. When the elevator finally stopped at the top of Stark tower and dinged the two men opened their eyes simultaneously but it was too late, the doors slid open. Both men collapsed onto the wood floor, Steve landing on top of Tony. He laughed, still laying on Tony who just grimaced. "What?" Steve questioned, "It wasn't that bad," He chuckled again. "You're not the one being pressed into the ground by a half naked two hundred pound slab of rock solid muscle." Tony replied jabbing a finger into one of Steve's massive pecks, he got the hint, lifting himself onto his hands and knees above Tony. "Well I dunno," Steve started, "maybe you're into that." He smiled that gorgeous adorable sexy half smile as he raised an eyebrow.

"Ya know I actually kinda am, but you see there's a problem with that scenario." Tony replied, still on his back.

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?" Steve said lowering himself millimeters above Tony's lips, so close he could smell the mint and alcohol on his breath.

"The uh, problem with that is that uh, ahem," Tony nervously cleared his throat, "you're only half naked." He managed to stutter out, his brain short circuited from the incredibly close proximity.

Steve chuckled, "Well I guess you'll just have to do something about that now huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, sort of a cliff hanger.. For now I'm marking it as finished because I tried continuing it once before and I didn't feel as if it was really up to par, it was kind of a forced finish before so I just cut it off here. I may or may not continue depending on everyone reaction (or lack there of). This was posted on my fanfiction as well under the user name kalyamay with the same title if ya wanna read it there! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
